She Smelled Like Roses
by porcelainarmy
Summary: Faith Daniels was an average, ordinary girl...that is until a demon decided she was his. Can Sam and Dean get her back to her normal life as a college student without too many scars left behind? Two OC's: one human, one demon


She smelled like Roses. That was the first thing that caught his attention. He then noticed that she was rather beautiful. Beautiful and alone. To be alone was always a dangerous thing; especially in this world. A world where few knew the real balance of things. That evil existed in every corner, and Ryat was no exception. He was about as evil as they came to be honest. He lit a cigarette and stepped out of his impala, running a hand through his fire engine dyed hair as he followed her, his steps silent in the dark, misty night. Though fog seemed to envelope their very beings in a haze that seemed endless and dreary, he never lost sight of her.

Faith Daniels was an average, ordinary girl with nothing remotely special about her. Just a run of the mill university student working at a diner to pay help pay her way through school. She lived in a small apartment by herself not too far away from campus and her job; she usually just walked. That night, however, something felt off, like it was just bit too cold and the pavement didn't feel right.

The demon stayed a few feet away at all times, blending in with the shadows until he was nothing more than a ghost. A whisper you hear in the dark that makes your blood run cold. He was a walking nightmare with a pretty face. "Bit late to be out on your own isn't it?" he grinned once he got close enough, taking a drag from the cigarette that still dangled between his lips, making the tip glow red.

"Just walking home from work is all," she replied with a small smile as she quickened her pace. She knew he was right; it was a bit late to be walking on her own. Faith didn't normally work the late shift- in fact she should've been home an hour ago, but one of the cute waiters had asked her to stay behind and fold silverware, so she did. 'If he gets any closer, get your pepper spray,' she thought.

"You should be careful," he commented. "There's a killer out you know. They still haven't caught the bastard. They're calling him an animalistic son of a bitch." As he spoke, he slipped his way silently and undetected into her mind. Her memories, her hopes, her dreams, even her worst fears, were all displayed in front of him.

"Oh? Really...hadn't heard that. Uhm- yeah so have a good night," Faith said quickly. She was only a few blocks from her apartment. Only a few blocks and she'd be safe in her room with her pjs on and away from this creep.

"I could walk you," he smiled lightly, seeming a bit more inviting. "I have a sister about your age and I get worried when I see any young girl out alone. It makes me think of how I'd feel if anything happened to her." He could sense her uneasiness rising to the surface so he thought maybe his lie would help. He could be charming when it struck his fancy.

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm fine. I only have a few more blocks," she nodded. It was times like this when Faith really wished a bus picked up in front of her apartment.

"It's really no trouble, I live in Riverhurst Estates anyway, so I'm headed in this direction," he stated as he smiled, having found the name of her apartment building for himself. Oh sometimes this was just to easy.

"Oh...that's where I live," she said with a small smile. "Haven't seen you over there before. You new?" Maybe she'd been a bit hasty in her judgment...he was just trying to be nice.

"Yeah, just moved in last week," he nodded as he took one last lung full of his cigarette before tossing it to the pavement, not bothering to stomp it out. While speaking he searched they layout of the building in her mind, looking for the flats she knew were empty. "I just moved into 301, across from Mrs. Benson. Sweet little old woman, but lord is her little dog a yapper."

"Oh tell me about it...I can hear that yippee little dog through the floor and I live three over!" Faith laughed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm Faith...Faith Daniels. I live in 304."

'Oh I know who you are,' he grinned to himself as he gave her a wide smile. "Nice to meet you Faith. My name's Ryat. Haven't been in town too long. You a student?" he questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm a psychology major," she nodded. "What about you? Are you a student as well? You seem about the right age."

"Yeah, well, sort of," he beamed, as if he were truly proud of himself. He had been the same when he was alive, granted those days were different. They didn't require near as much schooling. These were the days of lobotomies and blood letting treatments. "I start my classes tomorrow." He would have to forge the papers, but that was nothing. He needn't do more than think them into existence, and he would be in the system.

"Oh that's great! What are you studying?" Faith asked as they rounded the corner and onto a more well lit street. Here she could see Ryat better. He wasn't her usually type, but he was still quite attractive.

"Oh sorry," he smirked. "I study psychology as well. It's been a love of mine for many years." That wasn't technically a lie. He had always loved the study of the mind, even as a child. It was such a

"What a coincidence," she laughed. "So we'll probably have classes together then. I can give you notes to catch up on and tell you which professors to look out for."

"Great," he nodded, though his concentration wasn't really on their conversation, but on the many thoughts inside her head. She seemed to be fairly normal, well, normal as humans got anyway. They all had their quirks and their own little personal tragedies that always seemed like the end of the world to them, and she was certainly no different. The sad part was though, that these small trivial matters did often end up being the end of them, though it was only because they dwelled on them for so long that they consumed them.

They walked the last block in comfortable silence until they reached a building with a large number three emblazoned on it. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow then Ryat. It was nice to meet you. Have a good night," Faith smiled as she walked past 301 and to her door.

"Night!" he waved before watching her make her way into her flat. Once her door closed a wicked grin. "Good night Faith Marie Daniels. And have pleasant dreams, because they'll probably be the last nice ones you have for quite some time."

The next morning, Faith went through her normal routine: Shower, breakfast, clothes, makeup and hair, cup of tea to go. She was about to walk over and knock on Ryat's door when she realized he was already downstairs next to an old black impala. "Good morning Ryat," she smiled as she made her way over to him.

"Morning," he grinned, puffing on another cigarette, his other hand stuffed in his pocket as he leaned on the passenger door. "Waited for you to come down. I thought you might like a lift."

"Oh, that was thoughtful of you," she replied. "Yes, thank you. That'd be wonderful actually...getting a bit nippy out here ya know?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling," he muttered, the disgust evident in his voice. "I'm naturally a bit warmer than your average person anyway, so the cold is simply torture."

"I'm mostly used to it, but it's still chilly," she commented. She hated awkward conversations and here they were talking about the weather. 'Way to go Faith...cool new guy and you're having the most exciting conversation ever...' she thought to herself.

He leaned away from the car gingerly and opened the passenger door before walking to the other side and sliding in as he flicked a bit of ash from the tip of his cig. He could tell his act was having the desired effect, and he could tell this one would be fun.

Faith climbed in and buckled her seatbelt before setting her bag on the floor and sipping at her tea. Ryat turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. "I like you're car," she smiled, "Very classic."

"Thanks," he grinned. His car was the one thing he honestly was proud of. He had managed to finagle it away from two brothers a few months back, and that had been no easy feat. They were hunters; demon hunters to be exact. He even still had their weapons in the back. His trunk was a demon's playground. "It belonged to my dad," he lied. "He gave it to me when I turned eighteen"

"Talk about a great birthday," she grinned as they started to make their way to the university. "I got a simple diamond necklace when I turned eighteen...it was my grandmother's. She brought it with her when she and her brother fled Germany during WWII. Wow...I don't know why I'm telling you all this..."

"I think that's cool," he smiled lightly, looking at the pendant that hung around her neck. "And it's fine really. People tend to tell me their whole life stories. I guess I just have one of those faces."

"Yeah, guess you do," she nodded, glancing over at him and blushing lightly before her gaze drifted out the window. This was her favorite time of year- always had been. The time of changing leaves, apple cider, Halloween, and bonfires.

Ryat glanced over to her once more and then back to the road before trying to decide the best way to go about this. Normally they became his pets quickly, and then died within a few days, but he wanted this one to last. She reminded him of 'her.'

"So where are you from?" Faith asked suddenly. "I'm from Michigan...moved here because I had to get out of the small town I was living in. It's one of those everyone knows everyone, white picket fence sort of places. Not that that isn't nice, it's just I needed something new."

"That's understandable," he nodded, flipping a bit of his red hair out of his face. "I'm from pretty far south," he grinned, not technically lying. "My family was from Louisiana."

"Oh wow, you're far from home then. What made you come to Connecticut? Well I mean school obviously, but anything else? It's so different from Louisiana," she rambled; she seemed to be doing a lot of that.

"Just a whim," he grinned as he pulled into the parking lot. "I wanted a change too. I wanted to...meet some new people," he replied, searching for the right words.

"Oh that's nice," Faith smiled. "Well thanks for the ride. I'll see you later Ryat." With that, she gathered her things and got out of the car, walking towards her first class.

He watched her walk away and pulled a toothpick from a tin in his pocket before he made his way inside. He grinned to himself as he walked in and saw the wide array of students. Why hadn't he thought of this before? A college was the perfect place to blend in and steal souls. So much unthrottled angst.

He spent the day wreaking havoc on the students of the university. A few doubts here, a couple bad decisions there; it was a cake walk and the demon was flying high. All the while, he secretly followed Faith; keeping a close eye on her from the shadows.

The only time he made his presence known was her last class of the day, the actual psychology course. He had to make this at least a bit believable right?

Faith caught his fire engine red hair out of the corner of her eye and she smiled softly. "Hey, Ryat!" she called as the class filed in.

"Hey," he waved as he took out another toothpick, hating that he couldn't just smoke anyway. He took the seat next to her and tapped his fingers lightly on the desk. "Wasn't sure if you were still here."

"Yeah, it's history of psychology...sort of an important class," she giggled as she pulled out her pen and notebook. "How's your day been?"

"Pretty good, can't complain," he shrugged, his usual 'don't give a fuck' demeanor in full swing. He had been this way in class when he was alive, no way in hell it would change now.

She grinned at his laid back attitude; he was so different than the people she normally hung out with. Soon, the professor walked in; a scruffy old man with glasses and a pompous demeanor. None of the students liked him. He was rude and arrogant and the toughest grader in the department, but everyone had to go through him.

"Everyone, take out your text books and turn to page 676. Today, we're going to be going through early developmental and experimental psychology," he stated as he walked up to the white board in the front of the room.

There was a collective sigh and a rumbling as books were pulled from bags and everyone hunkered down for a long lecture. "Do you have a book or do you need to share?" Faith whispered to Ryat.

"Oh, I'm fine," he replied. "I don't have one, but I'll just listen. I know this segment like the back of my hand." It was obvious to him as he rifled through the old man's head he was that he was clueless. Just another useless ape sucking up oxygen.

The lesson began and the professor rambled on and on; writing things on the whiteboard as he went occasionally. "Now at the time, the doctors that performed these experiments were on the cutting edge of medical discovery. They had people lining up to have procedures performed," he said.

Ryat let out a laugh that he couldn't stifle and looked at Faith. "They actually hired this man?" he grinned, pointing a thumb toward the teacher. "You have to be shitting me..."

"Ryat! Shhhh! You're gonna get us in trouble!" Faith whispered, her eyes wide. "Excuse me young man," the professor called. "Too late..." she muttered. "Have you something you'd like to share with the rest of the class. I would be utterly intrigued to hear your take on things," he continued.

"Actually, yes," he grinned as he stood up, shrugging off his leather jacket as he did so. "You see, I think you're full of shit, granted, I'll give you one thing. They were on the 'cutting edge'; he put emphasis on the word to make his point. "But honestly, do you think there were people lining up to get holes pounded into their brains with ice picks so that they could snatch out some nerve fibers to make them vegetables for the rest of their lives?" The demon walked to the end of the row and made his way to the front of the room to face the man. "Those people were scared shitless of those mental institutions. In those days, in the very beginning, many people were sent to these asylums that weren't really even sick, they were just poor. Those doctors used those people as guinea pigs to try to see what worked and what didn't. Most people never even made it off the operating table. Those that did, didn't live long enough to tell about it. So you tell me, we're they really lining up to die?"

By now the entire class was awake and paying attention to this sudden outburst. This never happened; especially not in this class. The professor stood their flabbergasted; staring at Ryat in disbelief. "And what makes you so sure about all of these accusations, hmmm? Do you have a doctorate in psychology? Are you a tenure professor?" he asked, his face flushing in anger.

"Let's just say I come from a long line of psychologists," he retorted. "In fact, I have diaries and journals dating back to my great, great, great, great grandfather. I've studied them my whole life," Sure that was a lie, they were all his, but no one else needed to know that. "And, to top all that off, most of these institutions were also plague hospitals, so patients usually only got to the operating room if the black death didn't get to them first. Can you imagine though sir, willingly letting someone lay you down, no sedation, no nothing, and pierce an ice pick through your eye until it popped like a little frog that's been stepped on. You know, it makes the same sound."

There were murmurs from the class and Faith sat their in a mixture of stunned horror and extreme fascination. The professor gaped at Ryat; no words coming from his mouth. "Get out," he stated, clearly flustered. "I will not be made for a fool in my own class. My office after class, is that understood?"

"Right, whatever you say teach," he replied, rolling his eyes. 'No way in hell,' he thought, 'Unless...yeah.' "I'll be there," he grinned widely. He walked back over to his seat and grabbed his jacket before winking at Faith. "See chickadee."

She stared at him, unable to speak. Had that all really just happened? The professor attempted to settle the class down, but it was useless so he released them early. Faith quickly gathered her things and went in search of Ryat. How had he just done that? Didn't he care about his grades? His future? His reputation?

He was hanging around outside the teacher's office, a toothpick between his teeth when she found him, a smug grin on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He's gonna murder you!" Faith said, unable to grin a bit even as she spoke.

"I'm not worried about some crotchety old man," he muttered as he looked down at his black painted nails. "He was wrong, so I set him and the rest of the class straight. The way I see it I was doing him a favor."

"But- But you can't just do that sort of stuff," she stammered, adjusting her bag.

"Why not?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever wanted to speak your mind Faith?" he asked as he saw the old man hobbling down the hall. "I just live the way most people secretly want to."

With that, he walked down the hall after the professor, leaving her to think about what he'd said. He was a rule breaker and she was definitely straight laced.

It wasn't long after Ryat had gone into the professor's office, that he ran out, his pupils dilated. "Someone help!" he called, his voice feigning fear. "Something's happened! Professor Rawlins collapsed!"

"Oh my God!" Faith exclaimed as she ran forward to help. A passing professor darted into the officer to assess the situation. "Someone call 911!" he yelled as he ran. "Ryat!? Oh my God! What happened!?" Faith asked as she pulled him into a hug.

He tensed, unused to this kind of contact before patting her lightly on the back then shrugging out of her embrace. "I dunno, he was yelling and just keeled over. His heart probably isn't the greatest." He was careful not to speak of him in past tense. He already knew though, he was long dead; the effects of his soul still working on him.

Soon there were murmurs of his death passing from student to student and the blaring of an ambulance siren in the background. "Do you uhm...do you wanna get out of here? I'm done with classes," she said softly.

"Sure," he shrugged, seemingly unaffected, though he could tell by Faith's thoughts that she was worried about him.

"Come on...you can come back to my place if you want...I'll make some tea or something," she said as they walked.

"Got anything stronger," he smirked, flashing her a smile as they made their way out to the parking lot. "I'd enjoy the company, but I'm fine really, nothing to worry about."

"I probably have something in the back of my cabinets..." she smiled. "Sorry...it's just...he just died and you're completely okay..."

"Should I not be okay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as they walked up to the impala. "I didn't know him and he was just a pompous old coot who had a bad heart. People die every day."

"Yeah, but he was right there in front of you. I know you didn't know him, but that must feel weird right?" Faith asked, climbing into the car.

Ryat grinned, his eyes dark as he continued on the crest of his high, he wanted more...needed more, but no. He had to wait until he got her back home. Until they were alone. "Not really. It's just something that happens. My dad died in front of me too."

"Oh...I'm so sorry. That must have been really difficult," she whispered, glancing over at him. "What happened? I mean...how did he die?"

"Cancer," he replied, the same monotone he had before. "He was like a walking tumor toward the end."

"That's terrible...I'm really sorry Ryat. I know that must have been an awful time. Were you close?" she mumbled, her out going out to the man she barely knew.

"It's fine," he mumbled, "can we talk about something else?" This was really killing his buzz and he needed to get it up again. ((Told you... weird ass movie!))

"Yeah, sorry. Forget I mentioned it. What do you want to talk about?" Faith asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear; it was a nervous habit.

"Tell me about you Faith," he replied. "Based on your name I'd say you grew up in a Christian home?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "How'd you guess? Christian home...church ever Sunday. Typical family...mom, dad, older brother, a dog. I'm just pretty average I guess...nothing too special about me."

"Just a lucky guess," he grinned as they sped down the road. He already knew all of this, but he needed to buy time. "What do you believe though? Personally?"

"I believe that there is something out there greater than us...that there's good and bad. I mean there has to be something more out there. Whether that's God or not, I don't know, but something's there...has to be," she sighed.

He nodded as he took in her words and they pulled into the apartment parking lot. "Do you believe in a balance of good and evil?" he asked as they made their way up the steps.

"Yeah, think I do," she nodded, pulling out her keys. "There are things in this world that are inherently good and likewise bad."

Once they stepped inside, Ryat closed the door behind him and his eyes seemed to go even darker. "What if I told you, that all around us there was a war waging that you couldn't see? What if I told you, evil is more prominent than you think, and that it was beginning to rise?"

"Then I'd say that needs to be taken care of," Faith chuckled as she took off her coat and scarf. "Where's all this coming from? Bit of a weird conversation starter."

The demon ran his tongue over his teeth and took a few steps toward her, his eyes fully black now. "Faith Marie Daniels. Twenty two years old. Oh, and look at that, you're a virgin. Grew up living a normal life, or so you think anyway. Let me tell you something sweetheart, you're lucky your parents named you aptly, because let me just say, judging by your mental scars, you've had a huge war waged over your head."

A shiver ran down her spine as she turned to look at him. "H-How do you know all that..." she whispered, commenting more than asking. She suddenly felt scared; like she shouldn't have invited him into her home.

"I know everything about you Faith, and I know you really shouldn't have taken that cross of the chain you wear around your neck, though it wouldn't do much against me. I'm a bit stronger than your average demon," he chuckled.

"Average what?" she breathed, her heart starting to race. Faith began walking backwards until the backs of her legs hit the sofa and she fell onto it. He'd followed her; cornered her in- she didn't have anywhere to go.

Ryat placed his long fingers delicately under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You heard me," he grinned toothily. "It may not sound terribly alluring, but I heard what you were thinking about me earlier you naughty girl. You may be a virgin, but you've certainly got an imagination."

She swallowed thickly and another shiver ran through her. How could he be a demon? How was this real? She had to be dreaming- this had to be a nightmare. She opened her mouth to speak but only a squeak came out.

The demon grinned widely, taking advantage of her fear as he leaned down and kissed her, sliding his tongue in between her parted lips.

Faith couldn't help but stay perfectly still as he kissed her; her eyes fluttering shut on their own accord even as his lips burned hers.

"Good girl," he mewed between kisses, his tongue exploring her mouth as he began to feel her body start to relax in front of him, her arms going up around his neck. 'That's right,' he thought, his voice invading her mind. 'Open up to me darling. I'll show you all the pleasure you like.'

She tried to pull away- knew she should; but he was like the sun and she was a planet caught in his orbit. Her entire mind went blank except for thoughts of Ryat and the ones he put there.

"Good pet," he smirked as he pulled away, letting her breathe. "Was that so bad? I was rather nice actually. Granted I'm nowhere near done. It still could have been worse. I could have taken you like your damned, dumb ass professor."

"W-What?" she stammered, eyes wide as she tried to process what was happening. "You _killed_ him? Oh my God...but...oh my God..." she sputtered before she glared at him, "I'm not your pet! Now I think it's time you left!"

"Oh that's where you're wrong," he grinned widely. "You are mine, and come on now, you're a smart girl. You even take psychology. Take a moment to assess your body language and tell me what it tells you, because I think it will surprise you."

Faith quickly pulled her arms away from him and sat on her hands. "I didn't _mean_ to do that. Y-You tricked me...were in my head," she mumbled, looking at her feet. "And like I said...I think you should go..."

As she spoke, a white hot, searing pain burned it's way through her mind, her body unable to do anything but writhe. "Now try telling me you aren't my pet, you pretty little thing. Do you feel that? I just imprinted myself onto your gorgeous little mind. You're all mine now."

Little choking noises escaped her as her hands reached up and clawed at her head. Tears began to stream slowly down her face and smudge her makeup. If only she'd said nothing to him the night before, she wouldn't be in this mess.

All of a sudden the pain ceased, only echoes of it left now, pulsing through her muscles and nerves. "Fine, I'll be off...for now, but not before I leave my calling card," he grinned before burning a cursive R into the skin on her forearm.

Faith let out a cry of pain; biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming. In a flash, Ryat was gone, but his mark remained. She was scared- no she was absolutely terrified. What had she done to deserve this? She was just an average girl trying to get a good education. As she sat their huddled on the sofa, she could feel the demon worming his way into her every thought.

Ryat blinked out into the busy city streets. He would come back tonight, but for now he needed more souls; a bigger high, and he wasn't ready for hers yet.

He hunted for hours; finding prey here and there- feeding on the helpless. It was a good bit of fun and it left him feeling higher than a kite. In the time he'd been gone, Faith had contemplated her options. She'd thought to call her parents, her friends, the police, but what could they do? She was trapped and besides, no one would believe her. She even thought about calling a priest, but her thoughts were quickly guided away from that and not by her own accord.

It wasn't long until he was back, his eyes jet black and wide as he flashed her a smile. "Faith," he grinned. "Such a pretty name. Bit useless if you ask me though. How far did your faith actually get you?"

She didn't answer him; was too frightened. She'd barely moved an inch since he'd left her. She sat there in the middle of the sofa with her knees tucked to her chest as she stared blankly across the room.

"What's wrong darling?" he purred, walking over and stroking her hair lightly. "It isn't that bad. Death I mean, and I'll even draw out your life for you. I normally wouldn't make that kind of offer, but you...you're special."

"What the hell did I do to you? Why do you want me?" she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek; streaking through the black rivers that were already there.

"Oh it isn't anything you did love," he cooed. "Silly mortals. Your belief in strict relation of cause to effect. Why can't you ever believe that something is done on a whim? That some choices are strictly impulse?"

"You chose me on a whim to torture me!?" Faith cried, a sob wracking her body. She didn't want to die; she had an entire future planned out for herself.

"What would you rather me have done?" he chuckled as he sat next to her. "Would you rather me take you out and let you choose someone for me to latch onto? Do you want to be the one to play God instead?"

"No!" she exclaimed quickly as she glared angrily at him. Faith was nothing but selfless; always had been. She couldn't play God...she wasn't meant to have that sort of control.

"Always the martyr," he chuckled to himself. "A bit archaic if you ask me, but you do mean well. You know, I always meant well too. When I was alive I mean. Well, almost always. There was a few times I did things I wasn't proud of, but I always thought it was for the greater good."

"You're gonna kill me..." she whispered, ignoring his comments. She was starting to come face to face with reality and as she did sobs came over her.

"Oh now, now," he smirked, "It's nothing personal love. It's just what I do. I can't help it. It's a demon's calling. I promise to make it as painless as possible," he lied.

"Why've I got the feeling you're lying through you're teeth," she grit as she wiped at her eyes; her face red and puffy.

"Because I am," he shrugged. "Oh well, I tried. What if I promise to make the rest of your life rather enjoyable?" he purred.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Faith asked although she had an inkling as to what the demon meant.

"Mmmm well, you don't want to die a virgin do you," he questioned, a wicked smile curling at his lips as he trailed a hand up her thigh.

She slapped his hand away before she thought better. "Ever think I choose to be that way?" she bit.

"I know you do," he shrugged as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a long drag. "But I don't give a shit. Let me put it to you this way...I'm going to have you. Whether you enjoy it or not is up to you, well, mostly up to you."

A shiver ran through her; she seemed to be doing that a lot with Ryat around. "Can you not smoke in here..." she mumbled as she tried to scoot away from him.

He simply grinned and blew a bit of smoke her way. "I'll smoke where I please," he muttered. "You know, you can really kill a good buzz."

"Good," she muttered bitterly as she finally stood from the couch. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you're going to kill me can you freaking get it over with?"

"Now where's the fun in that hmmm?" he questioned as smoke rolled from his mouth. "I already told you, I plan on extending your life. It makes things much more interesting for me, and you too really."

"I need a drink," Faith grumbled as she practically stomped to her kitchen and popped open a bottle of red wine and took a long swig; not even bothering to get a glass, she walked back into the living room.

After a moment Ryat took the bottle from her and took a long drink before handing it back. "You seem to be more angry than scared now. That's an improvement I suppose," he grinned.

"Yeah...anger's good...gives me a reason to fight back," she muttered, taking another long drink.

"Oh you're adorable," he laughed as he stood and pressed himself against her. "You can't fight back. You don't have a choice anymore."

She swallowed hard and almost lost her grip on the bottle. "Still have free will..." she mumbled as she averted her eyes.

"You could have tried to have free will had I not imprinted on you," he smirked, running his hands over her sides, feeling her curves. Oh yes, she was very much like his love. "Now though, you have no choice. The time to be brave has passed."

"Get your hands off me," Faith grit as she shoved him away and set the bottle on the coffee table. She felt violated, scared, and oddly alone.

Ryat's eyes were immediately ablaze and he had her pinned to the wall. "You will NOT speak to me that way, nor will you fight back!" he hissed; his hand that was around her neck getting hotter as he spoke. "You are my pet, and I am your master. You will take orders from me, not the other way around."

Her hands clawed at his in a desperate attempt for release. She was losing air and she felt like she was on fire. She would have screamed had she been able to.

"That's right, you feel this pain?" He smirked, fascinated by how fragile her life could be if he chose to make it so. "Remember it."

She was choking now; about to pass out when he finally released her and she slumped to the ground gasping and coughing. Her hand immediately went to her throat, but she pulled away instantly due to the throbbing pain of her burned skin.

"Maybe you'll think next time before you tell me no, wont you pet?" He stated as he picked up the bottle from the table again and guzzled a bit of it.

She whimpered in response and curled up in a ball on the floor. Faith could feel the fight leaving her. She knew this would be a slow and painful death.

"Come on now darling," he purred, his voice much calmer now. He was worse than a schizophrenia with bipolar disorder.

Faith looked up at him and cringed at his sweetness. "What?" she muttered coldly.

"Get up," he stated. "Let's get some ice for that nasty burn."

She didn't move, just blinked up at him. "It's in the freezer..." she whispered.

He reached down and grabbed her hair, pulling her to her feet. "Did I ask where it was love?"

"Come on then," he stated, pulling her into the kitchen as he opened the freezer and grabbed a few cubes of ice. They melted faster than normal in his warm hands, but he didn't care. He traced one over her wound before taking the other and trailing down her chest with it, watching the water roll down her cleavage tauntingly.

She shivered at the cold, yet reveled in the cooling sensation in her neck. Faith let her eyes slip closed as she lost herself in the feeling of the melting ice.

Ryat smirked, watching her fall into the feeling. He loved knowing that despite the fact that she didn't trust him, she let herself go, spiraling down into the depths of her primal desires as she turned her body to face him. Mortals, such fickle creatures, though he must admit, he may have been influencing her just a bit.

She didn't want this...didn't want him...or did she? Her thoughts were jumbled; unsure of which were truly hers as she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his.

He kisses her back roughly, pulling her against him as the last of the ice melted away and his bare fingers trailed over her chest before tugging off her shirt and throwing it to the kitchen floor.

Faith gasped a bit at the sudden loss of clothing. It didn't take long for her to recover however as Ryat pressed her against the refrigerator and kissed her deeply.

Her head swam and she kissed back feverishly, though her lips felt like they were on fire. "Wha...what did you do to me?" She panted as he trailed kisses down her jaw.

"I told you...I imprinted on you pet," he grinned. "Made you want me...because you are one gorgeous treat that deserves to be tasted."

Fear prickled at the back of her mind as her blood ran cold, but she couldn't help but arch into his touch and press against him, her body betraying her.

"There's a good girl," the demon purred, licking a hot line up the side of her neck. "Why don't you show me your bedroom love."

Her body shuddered as she took his hand and led him down the hall. 'Stop this!' She yelled at herself internally. 'Do something!'

'Poor little pet...trying to have free will,' he chuckled in her head. 'What did I tell you about fighting back?'

"I di...didn't though," she breathed as she pulled him into her room. "I only thought about it."

"Oh sweetheart haven't you learned yet?" he chuckled as he pushed her onto the bed and climbed over her. "I can read your every thought," he breathed in her ear.

"I...I know," she nodded, fear still coursing through her. "I...I me...mean I didn't act on it."

"Yes I know...which means you've been a good little girl," he smirked. "Stop demeaning me," she mumbled.

Before she could even blink a hard slap came down across her face. "You know, I was going to be merciful for your first time. I was going to let you enjoy it, but you know what? To hell with your pleasure you ungrateful little bitch!" He grit as he practically tore her pants from her body.

"No! No please!" Faith begged. "I-I'll be good! Please don't!" she sobbed. She'd wanted to wait until she found someone she loved; someone that loved her back. Never in her wildest dreams would he have ever thought she'd be accosted by a demon.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he ripped her underwear off and undid his pants. He wanted her, and he would have her.

She continued to beg; tried to reason with him, but before she knew what hit her, he relentlessly slammed himself into her. She cried out in pain as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

He reveled in her pain and her screams. They were like a sweet symphony to him and they further increased his high as he thrust harder, one hand pinning down her wrists, the other firmly around her throat.

Numb- that's how she would describe the feeling. She felt like she was burning from the inside out and she could barely breath. Faith laid there passively, unmoving...like she was already dead.

Even though she tried to hold it back, tried to be disgusted, her body betrayed her again as she began to quake under him. Her body's natural reaction taking over.

"There's a good pet," he cooed as he picked up his pace and changed his angle to find his own release.

After a few moments, Faith's body shuddered again and he could hold himself no longer as he filled her full.

Sobs began to wrack her as mind began to process what had just happened. This morning she was in class having an average day and now she was sprawled on a bed, no longer a virgin.

He pulled out of her and breathed heavily for a moment. "You gorgeous little thing," he cooed as he lit up a cigarette. "I may keep you around a bit."

"Whatever..." Faith mumbled as she stared up at the ceiling. She didn't feel anything anymore.

"Now don't be like that darling," he purred. "I know you liked it. Your body told me so, not to mention all those sweet little moans when you weren't screaming."

"I didn't...I didn't like it," she whispered, although a part of her actually did. "You raped me...why would I like that?"

"Because I made you like it," he grinned, smoke rolling from his mouth lazily. "You know you liked it at least a bit, and I promise you'll want more."

"I-I won't," she stammered, her voice cracking and betraying her. She wasn't sure why she was denying things; he could read her thoughts.

He stood and gathered his clothes before kissing her greedily. "I'll be back eventually my pet," he smirked, unsure of when. He wanted to keep her guessing.

She stared off into space and was about to shoot back a reply, when he vanished into thin air. It was then that Faith finally let herself sink into her emotions. Maybe she would try to find a way out of this, but right now, she was going to sleep.

A few blocks away, Sam and Dean Winchester found themselves at another crime scene in a back alley. Just like 3 the previous week. "Damn it Sammy..." He muttered. "You know what this looks like don't you?"

"A demon serial killer?" he smirked, "One who as an artistic side at that..."

"Well, yeah," Dean nodded, "Bit odd if you ask me, but I was thinking that this fits the same M.O. as what we had in that town that we were in when that damned demon stole the impala."

"Yeah, guess you're right. It has very similar characteristics. If it is him, now's you're chance at revenge. Get your baby back," Sam nodded.

"Oh I plan on it," he agreed, "Fucking bastard won't know what hit him. Right now though, we have to figure out who the next target is before he's done with them."

"Alright, I say we gather up the similar characteristics and start tracking his behaviors," he said as they walked to the sedan they had rented.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, his voice agitated as he slammed the trunk. "We need to hurry too, we're losing money renting this piece of shit."

"Just because it's not the impala, doesn't mean it's not a good car," he commented, climbing in.

"Yeah whatever," his brother muttered as he started her up. They spent the rest of the evening in their motel room, trying their best to piece together some kind of reoccurrence in the crimes.

"This guy seems to go after homeless and younger woman...usually in their twenties and a large percentage of them having a slim frame and brownish hair," Sam said once he'd done a bit of research on similar murders.

"Great, that only brings our search down to about half the city," Dean mumbled as he sat on the end of his bed sharpening his knife.

"You know, you could help with the research," he said, glancing over at him.

"And ruin your flow college boy?" Dean chuckled. "No way...wait..." he breathed, his eyes widening.

"What? You onto something?" he asked, putting his laptop on the bed next to him as he got up to stretch. "Don't strain yourself too much..."

"Shut up," he muttered, his brow furrowing. "A college... What better place to go than a college? Full of young twenty somethings and more angst than a demon could handle.

"You know...that's actually not a terrible idea," Sam smirked. "Way to go; I'm proud of you." He went back to his laptop and did a search on local colleges; there was a university nearby.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, I'm not as dumb as I apparently look," he scoffed as he closed the knife. "Tomorrow morning, we go to the school, and start asking questions."

"Good call. See if anything weird's been going on...mysterious deaths...disappearances," he nodded as he flopped back on the bed.

"Hopefully someone will have seen the bastard," Dean agreed. "You still have that picture from that video footage from Arkansas on your phone right?"

"Yep," he yawned, flipping open his phone and showing him the picture. "Got it right here...unless he can change his face, we'll find him."

"Good," his brother nodded. "Get some sleep Sammy, we have a full day tomorrow."

A few hours later, in the early hours of the morning, Ryat was lounging in the impala in a dank alley. He was having the time of his afterlife; flying high. That was however until he caught a familiar smell in the air. It was a mixture of gunpowder, flowers, regret, and pity. It smelled her them...his mother and his lover.

He kept telling himself that after all those years he should have let them go by now, but no... he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to. He started up the car and made his way back to Faith's apartment, letting himself in once he got there.

She was curled up under the blankets of her bed, fast asleep. She'd managed to pull herself together enough to take a shower and attempt to scrub away the demon, before the emotional toll finally took over and she passed out.

He walked into her room swiftly, not bothering with the lights as he pulled her from the bed by her hair, still half awake yet screaming as he threw her to the ground.

To be honest, Faith had almost expected him to come back that night. Something about his cocky attitude tipped her off. What she was surprised about however, was that none of her neighbors had checked to make sure she was alright, what with all the screaming she was doing.

"Shut up!" he growled as he kicked her in the side roughly. "No one hears you. Your screams are no more than whispers to their ears so long as I have power over you."

She coughed as she clutched at her stomach and attempted to get to her feet. The coroner's report on her body would be a very interesting one to say the least what with the bruising and burns and no finger prints.

"I didn't tell you to get up," he roared, kicking her again. "You won't do it! You aren't going to leave me!" he yelled, his voice cracked as his head reeled from the high. "If you leave me, you're dying! Just like them, do you understand!"

"Just like who!?" she croaked as she lay there shaking. "I'm not _with_ you! You're here torturing me!"

"You are mine, and you won't leave me!" he repeated, his anger rising to the point he was shaking. "Promise me..."

"W-What?" Faith stammered. His expression was different; like he was looking at her like she had a different face...like someone she wasn't.

"Do it!" he exclaimed, his eyes seeming to look past her. "Promise me!"

She winced in fear and nodded softly. "I prom- I promise," she whispered.

He looked at her and his face seemed to change. If he could have cried, she figured he would have been. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, pulling her into his arms as he got to his knees. "I'm so sorry Mia..." he breathed, "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to get mad...I'm sorry I'm a monster. Why do I keep doing this to you over and over?"

Her brow furrowed as she sat there pulled against the demon. 'Mia? Who's Mia?' she thought as he began to gently stroke her hair. This wasn't the Ryat she had come to know within the last day. This Ryat seemed almost human.

"I have to go..." he breathed, letting go of her and hurrying to his feet. He didn't use the door as he did before, now he just blinked himself out to the impala.

Ryat's breath was ragged as he sat there in the driver's seat. He'd just gone through a flashback and a pretty bad one at that.

"Fuck," he muttered as he hit his head against the steering wheel before starting her up.

How could he have been so stupid? So ignorant!? He needed to get away...to blow off some steam in an area that didn't have triggers.

He took off toward the docks, there shouldn't be anyone there this late, and that was where he spent the rest of his night.

The next day, Faith did her best to get herself ready. Ryat hadn't bothered her the rest of the night after his outburst and she was extremely grateful. She covered her bruises the best she could and wore a turtleneck to hide the rest. 'Best make my last few days meaningful,' she thought as she began her walk to class.

"Here, take this," Dean stated as he and Sam hopped out of the sedan and he handed him a fake FBI badge. "Shouldn't take much here, but just in case. You said this is where that teacher died too right?"

"Yeah, mysterious death...said it was a heart attack, but he had no prior conditions," Sam explained ad they walked the campus.

"Sounds a bit fishy, but old people do just drop dead sometimes..." he muttered as they walked into the advising office.

"Can I help you boys?" a middle aged woman at the desk asked them with a smile.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Dean nodded, extending his hand to shake hers. "I'm agent Clark, this is Agent Moore, we're with the FBI. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Uhm yes," she replied wide eyed. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be; you may want to speak to the department head."

"But you sit out here facing the hall all the time right?" he questioned.

"Yes, me and another girl," she nodded. "I'm sorry, what is this about exactly? "

"We're looking for this young man," Sam stated, stepping forward and showing her the picture on his phone. "We caught wind that he may be somewhere close by and may be attending classes here, or maybe he did for awhile anyway."

"Do you have a name?" she asked as she racked her brain for his face. "I feel like he's a bit familiar...the face at least."

"No, we don't have a name yet," Dean replied, a frown just barely touching the edges of his mouth. "Ma'am, it's really very important that we find him. Is there anyone else that might remember if he is or was a student?" Sam asked.

"We can give you the security footage from the CCTV," she suggested, "You need to see security about that though."

"Thank you for your time," Dean smiled lightly, shaking her hand again before they walked out. "Okay, so security office next, but maybe we should ask some students too, I mean, he is kinda noticeable."

"You wanna split up or stick together?" Sam asked as he looked around the sprawling campus.

"Will do," he nodded, "Don't be afraid of the college girls Dean...they don't bite."

"Oh, I might want them to," his brother grinned wiggling his eyebrows. "Meet you back here in a bit."

Sam rolled his eyes and they took off in different directions.

Dean asked a few students who had no idea, until finally he came to one young girl that brought a look of sheer concern to his face. "You alright?" he asked her. Though she was wearing make up, it was obvious she was hiding bruises, and she kept looking over her shoulder. Worst of all, she fit the M.O. perfectly.

"What?" Faith asked, backing away slightly. She'd been extremely jumpy all day due to Ryat's antics. "Fine...gonna be late for class..." she mumbled.

"Uh wait," he stated, flashing her his fake badge and id. "If your late they won't mind. I'll walk you in myself. Can we talk for a moment?"

She looked at his badge and nodded, following him over to a bench. "What can I help you with officer," she asked, her voice hoarse.

"I'm looking for a young man that I've gotten word had at one time been enrolled here. I don't have a name yet, but he has bright red hair, usually wears black, might act defiant and shady...does that ring any bells?" he questioned, looking her over. She was beat up bad.

Faith swallowed hard and her pulse quickened. "N-No...don't know him," she mumbled although her eyes pleaded for help.

Dean knew instantly the look she had on her face. She couldn't say anything because he would hear her thoughts. He had seen it so many times. He gave her a nod, showing he understood. "What's your name?" he asked.

"F-Faith Daniels," she replied shakily. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're looking for," she said as she nodded her head that she knew.

"Faith, I can help you," he stated as he rolled up his sleeves, nodding for her to do the same. He wanted to check them. He had only marked one other victim in the previous town, and she had gotten it the worst. He had to check.

She pushed up her sleeves, her hands shaking. Her eyes welled up with tears as the puffy pink R was revealed.

"Come on, let's get you to class Faith," he stated as he got up and walked in the opposite direction of where she had been heading.

"My class is this- I mean never mind," she said as she started to follow him.

Dean gave her a nod, happy she understood and led her back down the hall, slipping his phone out of his pocket to call Sam.

On the second ring, Sam picked up. "Hey. You found anything? I'm not getting anywhere," he sighed.

"Yeah," he replied quietly. "I found our girl Sammy, meet me back out at the car."

"Will do. See you in a bit," he replied before hanging up and heading to the parking lot.

"Think of something else while I'm talking, but just nod or shake your head," Dean instructed. "Is he close by?"

Faith nodded as she thought of her last class. It was so hard not to think about how happy she was that someone was helping her.

"Okay, listen, I'll explain everything soon, but I need to know you will do exactly what I tell you to," he stated. As he was talking, a pain shot through her head. He knew.

Faith stopped walking and put a hand to her head. "My head...God it's like the worst headache ever came on all at once," she muttered.

"That means he's getting angry, come on, you have to keep going, I can help once we get to the car," he instructed.

She nodded and followed quickly behind him; her head throbbing. "What's...what's your name?" she asked, trying to distract herself.

"He knew it would make the demon madder, but he wanted to give him a warning so he put a hand behind her to steady her. "Dean Winchester," he replied. "My brother Sam and I are going to help you."

Faith nodded and leaned into him. It felt so nice to feel a gentle touch that she practically wept with joy.

All at once though, the pain became to great and she cried out, practically falling. Dean caught her quickly and scooped her up in his arms. "It's okay, he soothed, we're almost there hun."

"It hurts!" she whimpered, "Dean, it hurts! Make it stop! Please!"

"I promise it will stop," he stated quickly as they made it to the car where Sam was waiting. He already had the door open when he saw them coming. "Sam, grab a pentagram charm necklace and some salt from the trunk," he ordered as he sat her in the back seat.

Sam quickly ran around and opened the trunk to grab the things his brother asked for. He tossed the necklace to Dean before quickly poring a salt circle around the car.

Dean put the necklace around Faith's neck and the pain began to subside slowly. "He can't touch you in the circle, and this charm is a charm of protection against evil." he explained, "You okay?"

"Am I okay? Am I okay?" she retorted, her voice rising as much as it could. "I've got a demon on my back who's been torturing me since yesterday! He-He..." Faith started before she broke down in tears and curled into a ball; wincing as her legs hit the bruises on her stomach.

"It's okay," he soothed as he smoothed her hair back. "It's gonna be okay. "You're with us now and I promise you're safe." All of a sudden a voice came from behind them, low and menacing. "What he fails to tell you, pet, is that they couldn't even keep a car safe."

"You!" Dean practically growled as he got to his feet. "Where's my baby!?" "Dean...a few more important things right now," Sam muttered.

He shook his head and nodded, knowing Sam was right, but before he could say anything else, Ryat spoke up again. "Give Faith back to me, or many, many more people will die."

"Please don't...please," Faith whispered, her face in her lap. "Don't worry, we're not giving you to him," Sam said reassuringly.

"You'll keep killing whether you have her or not," Dean retorted. "What's your name anyway? I'd like to put a name with your ugly ass face rather than, pain in the ass demon."

"Now you see, I was always told I was quite handsome and charming," he smirked, "But fine...the name's Ryat, Dean Winchester."

"Ah good," Dean nodded, my reputation proceeds me. Now, you've killed a shit ton of people Ryat."

"Yes, my favorite past time," Ryat chuckled. "Now again...give her to me...I'll only ask nicely once more."

"Or what?" Dean laughed. "You'll keep killing? What's stopping me from vanquishing your ass right here?"

"Well...for one, I've got your car...which may or may not be wired up to explosives. Oh and I've imprinted myself on Faith's mind..." he smirked.

"So what?" Sam questioned, though Dean looked a bit apprehensive. "What do you mean imprinted?"

"Oh I can just control her thoughts...her actions...her desires," he said, winking at Faith on the last part.

A broken sob erupted from Faith's throat as she tried to tear her gaze away. "Not now you can't," Dean smirked. "Go ahead and try."

Ryat gazed at the ground and noticed the salt line. "You'll have to leave eventually," he grit, "And when you do...I'll be waiting."

Sam looked at the demon, then back to Faith before he walked back to the trunk and took out the salt again. He then, carefully poured salt in a circle in the vehicle around Faith's seat. "Problem solved."

"I can wait," he spat, "You can't just keep her in the car..." He was grasping at straws; he would not lose her. He needed her soul.

"You know, none of what you said really keeps me from killing you," Dean muttered as a click was heard.

"You think a bullet's gonna get rid of me?" Ryat chuckled. "Thought you were a demon hunter. Obviously you don't know as much as you think."

"I know they wouldn't if they were normal bullets," Dean grinned, pulling the trigger three times quickly. Thank God for semi auto weapons.

A loud snarl ripped through Ryat and he fell to the ground, clawing at his chest. "In the car Sammy! Now!" Dean ordered.

Sam didn't hesitate as he jumped in, slamming the door and Dean slid into the other side and the engine roared to life. "That isn't going to kill him, or send him back, but he'll be hurt badly long enough to buy us some time."

"Where are we going? Faith asked. "How are you guys gonna help me? He's still imprinted on me."

"Slow the questions down a bit, you're gonna get even more worked up," Dean advised. "We're hunters, demon hunters to be exact. This is what we do."

"Do you know what it's like to have a demon stalk you!? It gets you worked up!" she exclaimed, starting to get hysterical.

"Sweetie, I know this is scary, and yes. We do, we know what it's like, but you have to trust us okay?" Sam stated lightly.

"You don't have to baby me...I can't be much younger than you," she mumbled, "And sorry if I'm a bit uneager to trust so quickly..."

"Okay, fine, you don't wanna be babied, I'll be blunt. Trust us because we just saved you, or he'll rip you to shreds after he's done fucking your brains out and use your soul to get high," Dean stated coldly. "Either trust us, or not. Your choice."

"Dean! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam exclaimed. "She's scared out of her mind and you're not helping. Pull the car over a second."

Dean rolled his eyes and did as Sam said. "We can't pull over long, and I know she's scared, but she wanted to not be babied, well, there was the truth."

"Would you just shut up a second," he muttered as be got out and climbed into the back seat. "Alright...you can drive now," he sighed as he wrapped an arm around Faith's shoulders.

Faith winced a bit, between pain and fear. "He... He really is going to kill me isn't he?'

"No...no he's not," Sam mumbled as he gently rubbed her arm. "We're here now and we're going to protect you."

"Last night... he acted different," she stated as she thought aloud. "He beat the shit out of me, but he wasn't seeing me. He was talking to someone named Mia."

"Mia...maybe he was projecting..." Sam mumbled. "I bet that's the original girl...the one that all the MO's are based on."

"What'dya say once we get back to the motel, we see what we can dig up about her," Dean suggested. "Did he give you anything that could help us narrow it down? Last name, where they were from?"

"No...nothing...well actually...he said his family was from Louisiana. I don't know if that's true or not. He also killed my psychology professor yesterday after he got in a fight with him about experimental treatment in the early 20th century," she replied.

"That seems a bit extreme," Sam muttered, still rubbing her arm. "It'll be okay though. We'll figure this out." Dean was quiet in the front for a moment. "We'll put an end to him one way or another." he said after a moment.

"He's a demon...I don't think tame is in his vocabulary," Faith mumbled as she leaned her head against Sam's shoulder. Whether he knew it or not, he was bringing her a great comfort.

He wrapped his arm a bit tighter around her and looked in the mirror to meet Dean's eyes. "Did you notice his eyes? they were human. He didn't fir into our usual categories."

"Yeah I know...which is weird. He should fit...why doesn't he fit?" Dean muttered. "What do his eyes have to do with anything?" Faith asked quietly, her own fluttering closed; she was exhausted.

"A demon's eyes usually tell what kind of demon they are," Dean explained from the front as Sam began to play lightly with her hair.

"Oh..." she mumbled, "The only thing his eyes have done are get dark with anger and...lust..."

"All demon's eyes do that," Sam nodded. "The basic colors though are black, red, yellow, and white. He wasn't any of those. They looked one hundred percent human."

"Maybe he's such a self-loathing bastard that he's not a full demon," she yawned, snuggling closer into Sam's touch.

"It doesn't work that way," Dean commented, but Sam held up a hand for him to stop talking as he noticed her breathing got more shallow. She had fallen fast asleep.

"Let's take her back to the motel...it's demon proofed and she needs to sleep," Sam whispered, "She can't go back to her apartment or where ever she lives...it's too dangerous."

Dean nodded. "It's where I was headed anyway. This guy is insane...What the hell do Sammy. If we don't know what kind of demon he is, we don't know how to kill him."

"Maybe he hides it well...older than we think...maybe he only shows his true colors when he's highly provoked. I think we need to do some digging...see if we can find anything out about this Mia," he sighed.

"Just to be on the safe side though, I'll look through dad's journal too, just to see if it can tell me anything," he sighed as they pulled into the motel.

"Good call," he nodded as he carefully unbuckled both himself and Faith before gently scooping her up in his arms. "I should check her out...make sure she's not too badly injured..."

"Yeah, you'll check her out all right," Dean teased, wiggling his eyebrows as he unlocked their room and stepped aside to let Sam carry her in.

"Would you shut up...it's not like that," he grumbled as he carried her inside and laid her on the bed after pushing the blanket back with his knee. Sam had to admit though...even with all the bruising, she _was_ still very pretty. He gingerly pulled off her shoes before he tucked her in.

"What? Can't I tease my little brother?" he chuckled as he locked up and checked all their salt lines.

"You're hilarious," he muttered with a roll of his eyes as he grabbed his lap top. "Alright...time for some research...and this time you're helping."

"I'm on it," he nodded, grabbing their dad's journal he had left with them.

They searched and searched all night; coming up with a few leads. "I'm gonna go get food...I'll bring you back something," Dean said as he got up and put his jacket on. "Bring her back something too would you? Like soup or something," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "I saw a diner up the road, I'll just run there." He grabbed the keys and gave Sam a pointed look before he opened the door. "Fix the salt line the second I close the door."

"When do I not?" he asked with a sigh. He wasn't a child anymore, but Dean sometimes still treated him as one.

"I just have to say it Sammy," he sighed as he closed the door. Sometimes Dean was so much like their father it wasn't funny.

As soon as the door was shut, Sam got up and fixed the salt line. It was just about then that he heard a rustling from the bed. "Mmmm...Sam?" Faith mumbled, her eyes trying to adjust to the dim light that felt bright in her eyes.

"I'm here," he smiled as he set the big container of salt back on the table. "Dean's gone out to get us some food, but I'm here to watch out for you."

"Oh okay," she smiled, looking up at him. "No offense...but you're brother's kind of a jerk..."

"I know," he laughed lightly. "He gets that a lot, but I promise he means well. He has a heart of gold. He's just been in the family business for too long."

"Weird sort of family business," she smirked as she tried to sit up, wincing as she did.

"Oh, careful," he smiled lightly as he stood next to her and helped her sit the rest of the way up. "Where is most of your pain?"

"He kicked with in the stomach twice...he choked me out...slapped me a few times...r-raped me..." she mumbled. "Bit hard to pin point when everything hurts..."

"I...I'm so sorry," he muttered, wishing he could take her pain. "Mind if I check you over? I'm no doctor, but my brother and I get hurt enough, I'm like the medic on standby."

She nodded and pulled the covers back. "Check away Dr. Sammie," she chuckled; the first genuine laugh she'd had in days.

He checked over her legs and arms, making sure nothing was broken before awkwardly asking her to lift her shirt so he could see where she had been kicked. "Sorry to ask...I mean...you know after everything."

"It's fine...I know you're checking things to make sure I'm not too hurt...he just took advantage of me," Faith mumbled as she gingerly lifted the turtleneck over her head.

Sam looked down and bit his lip lightly as his eyes combed her body quickly once over. He may have good intentions, but hell, he was still only a man.

"My stomach and throat hurt the most," she sighed. "I'd probably check those over. He really did a number on me huh? Not to mention I have a stupid 'R' scared into my arm..."

"Yeah, that part'll suck, unless you can have a skin graft," he sighed as he looked her stomach and ribs over, pressing only lightly. "No internal bleeding, just tons of bruising and a few broken ribs looks like."

"That would explain the extreme pain that shoots through me whenever I move too much," she muttered. "Can you wrap me or something or do I need to go to the hospital?"

"I'll have to wrap you up," he nodded, walking over to one of the many bags laid on the floor. "Taking you anywhere right now is too risky." He returned to her side a moment later with a med kit.

"I never got the chance to say thank you," she mumbled as she watched him start to work. "So, thank you."

"Protecting people, killing things... it's what we do," he smiled lightly. "We don't need a thank you."

Faith hissed a bit as he hit a sensitive part of her injuries. "Sorry...just hurts a bit," she mumbled.

"Sorry," he stated, "I'm trying to be careful. He just got you good on this side."

"Yeah, so I noticed," she smirked. "Thank you though. I know you don't think you need thank you's, but you deserve it." She leaned over a pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "If it wasn't for you and Dean I'd probably be dead right now..."

"Maybe not dead, but pretty close," he nodded. "I'm so sorry. You're such a sweet girl. You don't deserve this."

"Hard to believe I was leading my perfectly normal and average life two days ago," she sighed.

"Now that you know they exist..." he commented, running a hand through his hair. "Nothing will be the same."

"I know you said this is the family business- killing and hunting demons, but you just seem so normal...did you always want to do this?" she rasped.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I went to pre law school actually. It drug me back in though."

"Did you ever finish?" she asked as Sam finished up his doctoring. "Ever take your BAR exam?"

"No..." he sighed, hating the memories that flooded his mind. "No I never did."

"Maybe you will one day. Do what really want to do versus what you feel obligated to," she commented with a soft smile.

"Yeah...maybe," he agreed, albeit half heartedly. He knew somewhere inside that this would keep pulling him back.

"Well uhm...thanks…for bandaging me up," she sighed as she reached for her sweater.

Sam stole one last glance as he tried to clear thoughts of Jess from his mind. In so many ways it still hurt to look at anyone else. "No problem." Before she was able to slip her sweater back on though, the door opened, making her jump.

"Alright, we've got two burgers, some pie for me, and some soup for your girlfriend," Dean said as he walked in, not realizing Faith was awake.

She let out a small yelp and tried to cover herself as Sam turned red. "Close your eyes," he instructed.

"Why do I have to close my eyes? What'd ya do Sammy? Get her naked?" he chuckled as he closed his eyes. "Wait...is she?"

"I had to bandage her up," he replied, running a hand down his face as Faith pulled on her shirt. "Okay, you're good," she stated.

"Bandage her up...I'm sure," he teased as he set the bags of food on a table against the wall. "Oh...you got food from the place I work," Faith commented, "They're pretty good. Sorta a local landmark."

"Ah, well, we'll be the judge of that," Dean smirked. "We've eaten in places all over America with this hell of a job."

Sam rolled his eyes and got up to get the soup for Faith. "Here. You should eat something and I thought soup would probably be good considering your injuries. Plus soup makes everything better," he smiled as he handed the to go container to her.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking it carefully. "Just so you know Dean, everyone says we have the best pie this side of the Mississippi."

"We'll just see about that," he smirked as he unwrapped his food. "Dean likes pie," Sam chuckled. "Oh I don't just like pie...I love it...if it were legal, I'd marry it."

"That can't be a healthy obsession," Faith chuckled as she sipped at her soup.

"It really isn't," Sam laughed. "This food _is_ really good though. Good choice bro." "Dean...can you come here for a second?" Faith asked.

Dean set his burger down after taking a bite and walked over, his eyebrows raised.

She reached up and pulled him closer to her so she could press a kiss to his cheek. "Sam got a thank you and a kiss so you do too, so thanks...for everything I mean."

"Don't thank us yet," he sighed. "The bastard is still alive."

"Still though," she sighed. "Thanks...now go eat your burger and pie."

Dean gave her a small smile. He wasn't always a jerk. She supposed Sam was right. He was just brash.

"Alright, now we need to figure out how to kill this guy. Go through the research some more and find out what kind of demon he is," Sam mumbled in between bites.

"You think dad would know?" Dean asked, his mouth full of burger.

"Maybe. He's got a bit more experience in this sort of thing than we do," he replied.

"Yeah, if he would ever call us back, or let us even know he's alive..." Dean sighed.

"You don't know if your father's alive?" Faith asked. "Oh my God..." she breathed, her face going pale.

"Faith, what's wrong?" Sam questioned, setting down his food.

"He- he knows about my whole life...knows where my family lives...what if he goes after them to get to me! I-I can't lose them!" she said frantically, getting a bit hysterical.

"Right now you're his focus," Dean stated. "He reminds you of this Mia girl, and he isn't going anywhere until he has you."

"You're sure? You're really sure?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah," he nodded, looking her in the eyes. "We've studied his MO."

"Alright...think I'll call them just in case," she mumbled, pulling out her phone while Dean went back over to Sam.

She let it ring four times, her eyes squeezed shut as she prayed they were alright.

"Hey peanut," her father answered with a smile. "Sorry, we were outside."

She let out a deep breath she'd been holding and opened her eyes. "Hey dad. Is everything okay there?"

"Yeah, everything's great," he replied. "You alright? You seem a bit shaken up..."

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just hanging with a few friends for the weekend is all. If anything strange happens, will you phone me?"

"Of course sweetheart," her dad said. "Oh hey, your mom wants me to help with the groceries. I'll talk to you later. Love you Faith."

"Love you daddy," she smiled before the line went dead. "I suppose you were right," she muttered.

"Told you," Dean mumbled as he once again flipped through his father's worn journal; as if it would say something different this time.

"Don't be a jerk," Sam muttered as he dialed their dad's number for what felt like the millionth time.

"Just give it up Sammy...he's not gonna answer," his brother muttered in frustration.

"Come on dad, please..." he mumbled under his breath, wanting nothing more than to help Faith.

Right before he hung up, the ringing stopped. "Hello?" a voice came. "Dad!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey Sammy," his father responded as Dean's eyes got wide as saucers. "After you talk to him, give me the phone!" he exclaimed.

Sam nodded as he walked over and sat on the bed. "It's so good to hear your voice...uhm listen...I've got a few questions to ask you," he sighed.

"If this is about me being gone Sam, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I'm keeping my boys safe..." his father stated.

"No...it's not about that," he mumbled, "Although Dean might have a few words to say about that...no, what I need to ask you about is a case we're working on. We can't find any answers in your journal."

His father's ears perked up at this. It was rare that his journal didn't hold the answer. "Shoot," he stated, rather intrigued.

"We've been tracking this demon called Ryat...we've come across him before. He's been tormenting this poor girl, Faith...he says he's imprinted himself on her and the weirdest part of all is that he has human eyes..." Sam explained.

The line was silent for a moment, quiet enough you could hear a pin drop. "Sam, you listen to me," his father stated, his voice even. "You and your brother take that girl, and you pack up, and you leave."

"Wait...what?" he asked, his brow furrowing. "We can't just do that...do you know what's going on? Who this guy is?"

"I just know of him," his father replied. "Never dealt with him myself, but you know the demon that killed your mom and Jess?"

Sam's jaw clenched tightly and his pulse raced. "Yeah...what about it," he muttered awkwardly, hating the feelings stirring within himself.

"This demon makes him look like a bunny," he replied, his voice grave. "I won't have you boys facing him alone."

"Where do we go?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. "I need you to tell us what to do, Dad. We're stuck in a motel...we've got a rental car cause the demon stole the impala...we need _you_..."

"I'm in California. Meet me half way. If I'm right he'll follow you. I'll text you an address later," he replied quickly.

"Alright," he said, nodding to himself and Dean was signaling for him to hand him the phone.

He handed the phone over and it was obvious that Dean was seething. "What the hell dad?" he grit.

"I don't wanna hear it Dean," John replied. "Don't wanna hear it? Don't wanna hear it!?" Dean exclaimed, "We haven't freaking heard from you in months!"

"I'm doing it to keep you safe!" he replied, his voice raising as well. "And you have too, I've been texting you coordinates."

"That doesn't count! You know what I mean! Coordinates is not checking up on your sons to see how they are...to let us know you're alive!" he yelled.

"You know that I can handle myself, now damn it, Dean, get off your high horse and follow the instructions I gave your brother," he stated before he hung up.

Dean gripped the phone tightly in his hand before he threw it angrily. He was absolutely seething. How could his father just do this!?

"Dean, just breathe," Sam muttered, retrieving his phone. "He's after the thing that killed mom. You know him, he's a shitty dad, but he's a great hunter. He's just doing what he thinks is right."

"I need to go on a walk..." he grit as he grabbed his jacket and stopped towards the door. "Fix the line Sammy," he muttered before he walked out and slammed the door.

Sam sighed and did as he was told before starting to pack their things. "Sorry you had to see that..."

"It's fine..." Faith mumbled. "So you don't have a good relationship with your dad?"

"Not the best," he chuckled dryly. "I mean... well...it's complicated."

"Well it seems Dean is a bit pissed off..." she sighed. "Actually he's really pissed off."

"He'll be fine," he shrugged as if it didn't matter. "He doesn't usually stay mad long."

"What about you? How do you feel about it all?" she asked.

"I can't stand dad for what he does to us, but I'm not going to let it get the better of me. Dean is usually closer to him than me, this is just a bad day." he replied.

Faith nodded in understanding and sighed heavily. "So what did he tell you? Your dad I mean. Anything helpful?"

"Nothing that you'll like to hear," he sighed as he continued packing their weapons and books. "He told us to Meet him half way to California."

"What? We're just supposed to leave? He'll find us no matter. Didn't he say how to get rid of him? Anything about his eyes?" she rambled.

"Faith, you have to trust me," Sam stated, his eyes pleading as he looked over at her. "He is much stronger than we though. I just don't know why he's sticking small scale if he is so powerful..."

"I-I trust you Sam...sorry, I'm just really scared," she mumbled.

"It'll be okay," he promised. "We'll keep you safe. I will personally do anything to keep you safe."

Faith took a deep breath and nodded. "We probably can't go back to my apartment at all right? To risky?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry. We'll get you some new clothes and stuff," he promised.

She nodded again and gingerly got up to help Sam. She wanted to feel useful in some way.

"Hey, just rest," he smiled. "I know you're hurt."

"I just don't want to feel useless," she mumbled.

"You aren't," he smiled. "You're keeping me company. Taking my mind off my family."

"If you say so," she said as she laid back down, wincing all the while.

It wasn't too long before Dean came back in, taking a deep breath. "Okay...what did he say to do?"

"He said to take Faith and get out of here. To meet him halfway to California...said he'd send us the address," Sam replied.

"So he just wants us to run?" Dean spat, his anger rising again. "He's treating us like kids Sam!"

"Dean!" Sam yelled for a second, trying to get the situation back under control. "His exact words were this demon makes the one that killed Mom and Jess look like a bunny."

His brother froze and his face went pale. "Shit..." he muttered. "Was he sure? He seems kinda garden variety to me..."

"I don't think Dad would joke about something like this..." he mumbled.

"No...I don't either, but I mean, he could be wrong," he stated, the doubt in his voice telling them he didn't believe his own words.

"He said we need to get out of here right away," he said as he zipped up the last of the bag. "So start putting stuff in the car while I help Faith."

Dean didn't usually take orders from his little brother, but he didn't argue as he picked up some of their belongings.

"You think you can walk without hurting too much or do you need me to carry you?" Sam asked as he walked over to Faith.

"I'll be fine Sam," she chuckled, looking at him sheepishly. "What are you going to do if we need to run at some point? Offer to carry me then too?"

"Mhmm...can't leave you behind now can I?" he smirked, helping her up. "Come on, let's get you to the car."

"I still can't decide if you're a gentleman or a martyr," she mumbled as he helped her out the door.

"Probably a bit of both," Sam laughed. "If you're still tired, I can sit in the back with you. "No sense of you being more uncomfortable."

"I'm fine," she replied, shaking her head. "Sit with Dean. Calm him down."

"He won't admit it, but right now he's more scared than mad," he mumbled quickly before Dean passed by to grab the rest of the bags.

"That's understandable," she nodded. "That's why you two do this isn't it? Your mother I mean."

"Yeah...Dad became obsessed with it after she passed," he sighed, helping her into the car. "He drug us everywhere as kids..."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, feeling bad for asking.

"It's fine...you should know how dangerous this all is," Sam nodded, not bringing up Jess; he couldn't do it.

"Believe me, I think I'm starting to get some idea," she sighed. "I'm about to lose everything because of him..."

"You're not loosing anything, you hear me? Not if we have anything to do about it. If you think that way, he starts to win," he said, turning her face to look him in the eye.

"I can't keep my job if I don't show up for work," she muttered, and I fail if I don't show up to class."

"We'll get it taken care of," he said. "We'll get some excuses for you and it'll be fine. Right now, you need to worry about not dying."

Faith nodded. If she had no future, wasn't she as good as dead anyway? "Thanks for all this," she smiled lightly.

"Like I said, no thanks needed. We're happy to do this," Sam smiled softly.

"Hop in Sammy," Dean instructed as he tossed the last duffel bag in the trunk.

He smiled once more at Faith before shutting the door and climbing into the passenger seat. "Alright...let's get the hell outta here," he sighed.

They drove toward the highway for a moment in comfortable silence until she felt a familiar sting in her head and a dull aching behind her eyes. "Oh God..." she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, his brow furrowed. He glanced at her in the rear view mirror with concern. "Is your head hurting you? That shouldn't be possible..."

She nodded, unable to speak as her body began to feel like it was burning. She couldn't scream, couldn't say anything now.

"Dean you need to pull over," Sam said as he turned in his seat to look at Faith. "She's in extreme pain."

As he pulled off to the side Sam's phone started ringing, yet there was no name or number, only a white screen.

"Do I answer it?" he mumbled as Dean started to climb out and help Faith. "There's no name or number..."

"Do it," Dean nodded as he piled more salt onto the circle that surrounded her seat.

Sam took a deep breath and answered the phone; holding it up to his ear. "Hello?" he asked.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ryat's voice echoed back to him.

"I don't think that's any of your business. And how did you get this number?" he retorted.

"Really? I'm a demon, not like I need to use a directory, and you aren't going anywhere. Any further and she dies here and now. I'll boil her blood from inside out," he hissed.

"You're not doing any such thing. We've got her in a salt circle and she's got a pentagram around her neck," he grit.

"That's not stopping what I'm doing now is it?" he chuckled.

Sam put the phone to his shoulder for a moment and looked at Dean. "We need something stronger...he's breaking through somehow," he said quickly.

"Obviously!" Dean exclaimed, "But what's stronger?"

"I don't know!? I don't even know how he's doing this, but he said if we go any further he'll boil her blood," he sighed.

Faith's eyes got wide and she looked up at Sam, fear written on her face. "Nothing will work," Ryat informed him. "I'm imprinted on her."

"It's gonna be okay Faith. I promise," Sam said, ignoring Ryat's words.

"Maybe I'll let her speak," the demon grinned, giving her back her voice for a moment.

"Make it stop! Please!" she cried, her voice cracking in pain as tears began to run down her face.

"We're trying hun, hold on!" Dean exclaimed, rummaging through the trunk. "It's so hot!" she cried out, holding her head.

"Stop this you bastard!" Sam yelled into the phone as he stroked Faith's arm sympathetically.

"Give her back to me and her pain will cease," he stated, his voice oddly calm.

"Over my dead body! We're NOT giving her back to you," he spat.

"Then say goodbye," Ryat chuckled darkly. "I was done with her anyway. Good luck cleaning blood from the rental."

Before Sam knew it, the line went dead and Faith was shrieking in pain. "Dean! Fucking do something!" he yelled.

"I don't know what to do!" Dean shouted as he flipped through the bags before an idea struck him. "Drink this!" he exclaimed, handing her a flask of holy water.

Faith didn't ask questions; she simply twisted the top off and gulped the water down like it was the last drink in the desert.

She coughed and sputtered, but after a moment, she seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "I don't know how long that will hold him off..." Dean muttered.

"Well it probably hurt him pretty bad," Sam sighed as he got out and climbed into the back seat. "Dad wasn't kidding when he said this bastard was powerful."

"I've never met a demon that could work past salt," Dean agreed.

"Yeah...I know...we need to call dad again," he mumbled. "And find a church...get some more holy water..."

"There's...one up the road," Faith coughed.

"Alright, we need to get there," Dean said as he climbed back into the driver's seat. "Come here...it's gonna be alright," Sam mumbled as he pulled Faith to him.

Tears still stained her face and she snuggled into his side. "I still think I'm going to die," she murmured.

"What did I say about thinking that way?" he mumbled as they drove down the road in direction Faith had directed them.

"I know but... Sam I've never been more scared in my life," she whimpered.

"I know, I know..." he sighed, holding her a bit tighter. He hated this; this shouldn't be happening to such a sweet girl.

As the drove Dean's phone ringing broke the silence. This time it was his screen that was white.

"Fuck..." he muttered. "Do I answer it?" he asked his brother. After what had happened last time, he wasn't sure how this would go.

"You have to," he nodded. "Who knows what'll happen if you don't."

Dean grit his teeth, but nodded and answered the phone. "What the hell do you want?"

"You fuckers don't listen worth a damn do you?" he laughed darkly.

"Yeah, well bet you weren't expected that little surprise of ours," he muttered.

"It's only stopped me temporarily," he retorted. "Soon Dean Winchester, many more people will die, and it will be your fault. In the end, she will die. And you know what? So will you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Dean said before he hung up the phone and stepped on the gas. "We need to get that church...and fast. Sam...try dad, now."

He took out his phone and dialed the number quickly, "Pick up, pick up..." he repeated like a mantra.

"Hello, the person you trying to call is unavailable. Please leave your name and number and they will call you back as soon as possible," a robotic voice said.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed. "Voice mail." Dean let out a sigh and bit his lip. "It's just us Sammy. We have to beat this guy."

"Yeah...figured as much..." he muttered angrily. "Make a right and then a left and we're there," Faith sighed.

Upon their arrival, Sam helped her out of the car and they made their way to the door of the church, knocking quickly.

A priest came to the door with a smile on his face. "Yes? Hello. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Father," Sam, stated quickly. "We need refuge, and holy water, quickly. We need guidance."

A frown came over the old man's face and he ushered the trio inside. "Yes, yes, of course," he said.

They walked in and he locked the door behind them. "What is it my children?" he asked as he led them down the hall.

"Father, we're demon hunters...and for once, we're in over our heads," Sam started as he helped Faith down the hall. "Sam...I can't walk any farther," she breathed as she leaned heavily on him.

He nodded, scooping her up in his arms. "Well, that explains the holy water," he nodded. "I'm not sure how else I can help though."

"He's after her, Faith," Dean sighed, "He's very powerful and has somehow imprinted himself on her mind. He somehow gets around our usual means of operation."

"He shouldn't be able to reach her here," the priest stated. "You may stay as long as need be. I will gather some rosaries and pray over our baptismal pit."

"Thank you. We really appreciate it," he sighed. "Maybe an exorcism wouldn't be too bad either..." Sam muttered, knowing it wasn't exactly the same.

"Sam are you nuts!" Dean exclaimed. "You remember what happened last time!"

"It was just a thought...this is serious..." he mumbled.

"Do you want her to die because of us?" he asked sternly. "Plus he imprinted, he isn't possessing her."

"It was just a thought alright!" Sam grit. "Forget I ever said anything. Hey Father...do you have a place Faith can rest?"

"Certainly," he nodded, leading them to a back room with a couch in it.

Sam laid her down on the couch and pulled up a folding chair. "You go with him...I'll stay here..." he mumbled as he sat.

Dean nodded. "You know what to do if you need me," he stated.

He nodded and waited until the other men were gone before he let out a loud sigh and rested his forehead on the arm of the couch.

Faith looked at him and saw the doubt in his eyes. "You think I'm going to die too," she mumbled.

"I never said that..." he replied quietly.

"You didn't have to," she sniffed, tears springing to her eyes.

He closed his eyes and sighed as he took her hand. "We're doing everything we can Faith...we- I'll do everything and anything to keep you alive."

"If it comes down to either you or me Sam, you let me die, and you promise me now you'll live your life for you and go to school again," she stated.

"But Faith-" he said before she put a finger to his lips. "Promise me," she said again.

"I can't," he muttered. "It's my job to protect people."

"I don't want to die for nothing Sammy," she whispered, looking down.

"I promise," he nodded, unable to look at her.

"Thank you," Faith said, resting her head against his.

"If you break it, I'll haunt you forever," she added.

He chuckled and sighed. "Wouldn't expect anything less," he smirked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"You make me feel safe," she smiled lightly.

"Good...that's my job," Sam nodded as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Can I ask you a favor Sam?" she asked, her cheeks red.

"Name it," he smiled, cocking his head a bit to the side.

"Would... would you kiss me?" she asked. "I know it's an odd request, but if I die, I don't want his lips to be the last ones I kissed."

He smiled softly at her and cupped her cheek. "It would be my honor, Faith," he said before he placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

She kissed him back, thankful for his gentle nature as she scooted closer to him.

A few moments later, he pulled away to let her breathe, knowing it was difficult enough already. "Does that do it for you or do I need to try again?" he asked.

"I wouldn't turn down a second one," she panted. "In a moment though..."

"Take your time," he smirked, kissing her cheek. "You deserved to be taken care of."

"I've always taken care of myself..." she muttered.

"Maybe it's time you let someone else have a turn," he replied.

"I think I'll take you up on that," she smiled lightly. "Will I be afraid like this the rest of my life if I make it out of this?"

"Only if you let it consume you," Sam said. "But promise me you won't let it. Promise me you'll go back and live your life."

"I'll do my best," she nodded, kissing him again.

He smiled and kissed her back, his hand on her cheek. He really didn't have to fake this; Sam had found her attractive almost instantly.

Faith placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and pulled him a bit closer. She shouldn't be doing this. She was emotionally distraught, in physical pain, and not to mention they were in a church.

He pulled away lightly, pecking her lips once more and smiling sweetly. "Let's not get you too worked up yeah?" he grinned, thankful in some ways for the excuse.

"Y-Yeah," she breathed, panting lightly as she laid back down. "You're a really good kisser by the way..."

"Thanks," he smirked. "You're not too bad yourself to be honest. Get some rest though."

"Alright," she nodded, "D-Don't leave me okay? I'm sorta really freaked out..."

"I'm not going to," he promised. "I'll be right here."

Faith sighed and gave him a little smile. She was so tired, and some time to rest would be wonderful; especially with Sam watching over her.

After while, Dean came back in and knocked quietly.

Sam got up and walked over to the door. "Hey...what's up?" he asked as he quietly walked out.

"So after a little pow wow with Father Thomas, we think that the best course of action is going to be to baptize her in our baptismal pit full of holy water and he wants to do a few protection prayers," Dean stated.

"Alright, that sounds good. She's sleeping right now," Sam sighed. "She's a fighter, but she's been through a lot and is completely exhausted."

"We should catch a few hours while we can too," his brother commented. "We didn't sleep at all and we need to rest or we'll be no good to her."

"Yeah, good call. There were a couple blankets on a shelf in there," he commented. "It won't be comfortable, but we can sleep on the floor."

Dean nodded. "I'll go get 'em. You chill." He could tell Sam was getting worked up over this.

"Yeah...alright. I'll just uhm...go back in," he mumbled awkwardly, thumbing over his shoulder.

"You like her don't you?" he teased.

"What? No...she's just a nice girl who doesn't deserve this," he muttered.

"Right, tell that to someone who doesn't know you Sammy, plus, you have lip gloss on your face," he smirked.

Sam quickly wiped the lip gloss off his face and blushed. "Shut up," he mumbled, "She just didn't want his lips to be the last one on hers in case she died..."

"We aren't gonna let that happen," he stated in a determined voice before turning to go get the blankets. He was tired of losing people.

He nodded and shuffled back into the room to sit next to Faith. He's made her a promise to protect her and he intended to keep that promise.

Outside the church, pacing slowly just on the edge of the property stood the fiery haired demon, assessing the situation.

'A fucking church...they brought her to a fucking church,' he though angrily. 'I can't get in there...'

He ran a hand over his face for a moment. "My powers have no sanctity here either," he mumbled to himself before a grin spread over his face and his hands ignited into flames. "But I can run them out."

Ryat launched two large fire balls at the roof of the church and grinned wickedly as they flames began to quickly spread. "Thought you could out smart me...you don't know who you're messing with," he smirked to himself.

Inside, the first to smell the smoke was father Thomas, who called out to the others and hurried down the hall in their direction.

"Something's wrong. I smell smoke," he said quickly as he ran into the room and shook them awake.

Dean sat up first, his eyes instantly wide. "Sammy!" he exclaimed. "Sammy, Faith! Wake up!"

Sam's eyes immediately shot open and Faith groggily opened her own. "What's going on? Is he here?" Sam asked.

"As he asked, crackling, flaming beams fell from the roof into the hallway. "I'd say yes," Dean nodded.

His brother immediately got to his feet and scooped Faith up in his arms. "Father, is there a back way out of here?" he asked.

"Down this way," he nodded, pointing down a set of stairs. "Through the basement."

They all followed him as they made their way into the dank, old basement; the Father fumbling with his keys. "Come on, come on," Dean muttered.

At last the old man found them and they hurried outside. Once they were on the edge of the property, still careful not to cross off of it, he looked up with tears in his eyes. "This church was in my family for generations..."

"I'm so sorry Father...We'll make it up to you, I promise," Sam said. "I'm sorry we drug you into this," Dean sighed.

"You didn't my sons...the demon did," he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah speaking of which...where is he?" Faith mumbled, clinging to Sam.

"I dunno," he replied, his arms tight around her. "I'm looking though."

"I'm going to go grab some salt from the car," Dean said, "It won't do much against him, but it'll help..."

"I do have a name you know," a voice chuckled from behind them, just over the property line.

Dean immediately moved to put himself in front of everyone. "Yeah well I sort of partial to demon bastard," he smirked, "Sorry father..."

"It's fine my boy," he muttered, his eyes transfixed on the demon.

"What is it Father? Never seen a real life, big bad demon before?" Ryat grinned as he lit a cigarette.

"I've seen many demons in my day," he replied, ignoring his snideness. "And I've cast out just as many."

"Oh, but none like me," he retorted. "I can guarantee that. Sorry about he church by the way...actually I'm not that sorry."

The priest looked up, his eyes concentrated on the hellish creature as he started speaking in Latin.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Ryat cried with feigned fright. "I just want this to be over..." Faith whispered into Sam's chest.

"I've got you," he whispered, tightening his hold on her. "You'll be okay." Dean looked at the demon squarely as the father continued chanting. "Why don't you give it up? Why're you trying so hard for one girl?"

"Because she's _her_," he grit. "I don't have to answer to you _boy_. You've been nothing but a pain in my side since I first met you...should have killed you when I had the chance."

As the father continued speaking, Ryat let out a small hiss and Faith began to whimper.

"What's wrong Faith? Is it him? Does it hurt?" Sam whispered to her.

"Yes," she nodded, "but it isn't just out of spite...I...I think I'm...feeling what he's feeling..."

"You're feeling what he's feeling?" he mumbled, holding her tighter as the flames roared behind them. "What are you feeling?"

The demon let out a shriek as the father's voice grew louder in anger at the crackling fire that was destroying what he had worked so hard to upkeep. As the shriek left his lips, Faith screamed.

"He's hurting her...Dean... the words...their hurting Faith," Sam said as he started to comprehend things. "You have to stop!"

"They're killing him though Sam, they're killing the most powerful demon we've ever faced!" he argued.

"You're killing her! You're killing a helpless human woman who's done nothing wrong!" he yelled back.

"I swear if I die, she'll die with me!" Ryat hissed, the pain bringing him to his knees as his body lurched. "We're imprinted, not even death separates us!"

"DEAN! STOP THIS!" Sam yelled angrily as Faith convulsed in his arms. "Please, please...come on Faith...you're stronger than this."

His brother ran over to the priest and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Father, father stop!" But the priest's eyes rolled back and his voice was no longer his own.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Dean exclaimed as he shook the man. "This needs to stop!"

Ryat writhed and cried out as the old man got louder still, his voice booming. "I...I think this is spiritual warfare..." Sam mumbled, his eyes wide. "I'd say some arch angel is pissed that he ruined a house of the lord."

"Shit..." Dean mumbled as he looked on. He'd never seen anything like this and for once, he was terrified. "Dean! I need your help!" Sam exclaimed as he gently laid Faith on the ground.

"Come on Faith," Sam exclaimed. "Come on, stay with me! You're strong! think of your future, of your family!"

She tried to concentrate on the sound of his voice as her body shook. "S-Sam," she chocked out.

"It's okay, stay with me!" he soothed, wrapping his arms around her. Dean looked over to see a plume of what looked like black smoke rolling from Ryat's mouth as a loud scream burst from the depths of his chest.

"Sam...look..." he breathed as he continued to stare. "I-I think it might be over..." "Faith...Faith...please stay with me..." Sam murmured as he rocked her in his arms.

Her eyes were glassy as she looked up at him, her vision turning black. "You promised," she gasped as she tried to catch her failing breath.

"Please...come on, you're stronger than this...stronger than him!" he whispered, angry tears stinging his eyes. He barely knew this girl and yet he knew he didn't want to lose her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, trying to fight it before the light in her eyes seemed to disappear like a candle that had been snuffed out.

"Faith...Faith!" he exclaimed. "Please no...please, Faith, please." A few of the tears fell from his eyes and he put her down and started to perform CPR.

"Sam..." he sighed as he looked over, the old man's body also laid sprawled on the ground unmoving.

Sam ignored his brother's words and continued in his attempt to revive Faith. He was tired of losing people. He'd already lost his mother and Jess and he didn't want to lose yet another person he cared about.

As he continued his efforts, Dean turned hearing a small whimper behind them.

"Sammy...I think the Father might be alive," he mumbled.

Sam looked up and saw Ryat's body move slightly, a cough shaking him as he gasped for breath. "No..." he muttered, his eyes growing wide.

"Grab the father's crucifix from his neck. There's a rosary in his pocket," he whispered to Dean quickly.

"Please..." came Ryat's voice, only somehow more distressed, lighter.

Dean's brow furrowed and he got up, grabbing the things Sam suggested before he walked over and put his boot on Ryat's throat.

A small croaking whimper came from his lips as he looked up in fear.

"Give me one reason not to crush you here and now," he grit angrily.

"I...I'm human," he choked. "No...not demon..." He tried but the pressure from Dean's boot was cutting off his air.

"Dean...I don't know why, but I think he's telling the truth," Sam sniffed, looking down at Faith as he stroked her hair.

He looked at him in surprise. "You've got to be kidding me Sammy... He's a fucking monster."

"You don't think I know that?" he muttered. "He took something very precious out of this world, but I think something happened and Faith's humanness transferred to him. She was stronger..."

"No..." the Ryat shook his head, blood trickling from his nose.

"Demons don't bleed..." Dean mumbled as he eased up his foot, "At least not like that..."

He coughed again as his lungs filled with precious oxygen. "Fi…five years...he's had my body..."

"What the hell are you talking about you bastard?" he asked as he leant down and gripped him by his shirt.

"My name is Adam," he said weakly, pain coursing through his body. "He...he possessed me five years ago..."

"Why should I believe you _Adam_," he asked. Sam gently placed a kiss to Faith's cold forehead before he got up to go assess the situation; the warmth from the burning building licking at his back.

Tears formed in Adam's eyes as he looked up at the hunter. He had been through true hell. A prisoner in his own body, unable to control himself. He had seen countless people die at Ryat's hands, and now he was afraid that his end would come as the double edged sword of his salvation. He was afraid he was finally released only to die. "I..I swear..."

"Swear on something that matters," Sam mumbled. "Because right now I'm seething and I need to know Faith's death wasn't for nothing..."

"Fine then...I swear on her life. On all their lives...none of them deserved to die but I couldn't stop him," he nearly sobbed.

Sam thought his words over and nodded at his brother. "Help him up Dean..." he sighed before he went to check on the priest.

Dean leaned down and helped Adam up, him groaning in pain as he did. A human body wasn't made to harbor a demon's presence.

"Woah...easy there," he said as he wrapped an arm around the man. "He's alive...just unconscious," Sam said as he checked the Father's pulse. By now, siren's could be heard in the distance; the fire department responding to the burning church.

"We'll have some paramedics check you out Adam," Dean promised. "Get you fixed up."

"Thank you...thank you so much," the man cried.

"It's okay," Sam stated, his voice still cold. "At least someone lived today."

Hours later, Dean and Sam sat in the impala they had found not long before. "We should call her parents..." Sam mumbled

"And tell them what Sam?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know Dean, but I feel useless!" he spat back angrily.

"You aren't useless, this wasn't in your control," he argued, "You did everything you could for her, and you know that."

"She didn't deserve to die...I could have done something more..." he muttered.

"None of them did Sammy," he sighed. "All we can do is go out there and keep doing what we can to help."

"I made her a promise..." Sam mumbled quietly, running a hand over his face.

"What was that?" he questioned, glancing over at him as the engine roared to life.

"Don't worry about it...just drive," he sighed as he looked out the window.

"Onto the next then?" Dean questioned. "Dad sent us coordinates to a little town in Virginia Beach.

"Yeah...onto the next one," Sam nodded. He would fulfill his promise to Faith one day, but for now, he had to do what was right. He'd fight in her name; add her to the list of the others. He was alone again; just him, Dean, and the impala...going where trouble called and no man dared to go.


End file.
